


Happy Birthday

by Titti



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase discovers that it's House's birthday by chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Iamari @ LJ

Greg made a face, but it was impossible to tell if it was because of the burn of the scotch or the slightly sour note from his piano. Cameron and her simpering about birthdays being happy was getting to him far more than it should have. How the woman had managed to get through medical school with her detachment issues, Greg didn't know. He also didn't really care.

The woman, the crazy one whose name he couldn't remember, was making him think far too much. She'd fascinated him in the beginning, but by the time she'd checked out? Nothing. She was just like everyone else. Greg's frown deepened as he set the glass down and began playing something, he wasn't sure what, just whatever flowed from his fingers.

Robert could hear the music as he walked up to the third floor. He still couldn't understand why Greg insisted in living in an apartment building with no elevator. For that matter, he couldn't understand why an apartment building, at all.

As he got closer, the notes became clearer, and he recognised the 'happy birthday' melody played on the piano. The neighbours had to love that. The second thought was that maybe Greg had guests. Why else would he be playing that song?

Robert almost went back to his car. Things were so new with Greg, and he doubted that his boss wanted to explain to his friends who he was. Then again, he could always come up with an excuse about a patient and leave. He took the last steps, and knocked on the door before he changed his mind.

Greg almost missed the knock at the door, but paused and when he heard it again, he stood and limped over to the door. When he opened it and saw Robert, Greg was confused for a second. "Did I forget something at the office?" He still couldn't think of any reason that Robert would seek him out or put up with him.

"Not that I know." Robert looked past Greg, trying to see if anyone was there, but he couldn't hear or see anyone. "Do you have company? I heard the music..." He pointed over his shoulder. "I could go if you're busy."

"No, no company." Greg had no idea why Robert would think he had company. Stepping back, he gestured Robert in and shrugged. "I'm always busy, so you might as well come in. Melrose reruns are over for the day and The OC comes on tomorrow."

"I see you haven't learned the beauty of TiVo. Then you can have General Hospital whenever you want." Robert waited for the door to close before kissing his lover, a word that still sounded strange in his head. Too new, too difficult, although he doubted that with Greg things would ever get easy. "I never pictured you like the type to play 'Happy Birthday'. Chopin, yes, anything with the word happy in the title, no."

"I'll have you know I can play the blues as well." Greg huffed softly, and looked at his piano, then the kitchen. Walking over to the piano, he sat down again, his fingers light on the keys. "Yes, well, special occasion and all. If you want something to drink, help yourself."

"You and the blues, why am I not surprised." Robert stood behind Greg, resting his hands on Greg's shoulders. "I'll get something to drink later." He rubbed his thumb on the nape of his lover's neck. "Would you like to tell me what's the special occasion or should I guess and just wish you 'happy birthday'?"

Greg did his best to suppress the shiver at Robert's touch. He simply wasn't accustomed to people touching him, and Robert was much more affectionate than Greg was. Leaning back until his shoulders were against Robert's thighs, Greg frowned again. "The day is nearly over, and the birthday frankly sucked, so what do you say we just skip both and pretend it's any other day?"

"If that's what you want." Robert leaned down, and kissed Greg's neck. "Or we can pretend that the day didn't suck, or that it doesn't matter if it did, and we can celebrate your birthday... I'm sure we can think of a thing or two to do," he said seductively, before licking his lover's ear.

Grinning and twitching away, Greg chuckled softly. "I'm sure you could. You are the most inventive man I've ever been with. You should use some of that on your diagnosis." Greg reached back and curled his fingers around the back of Robert's neck.

Robert tensed for a moment, but he took a deep breath, before resting his temple against Greg's. "Why don't we skip the discussion about my medical skills for tonight, eh? I'd like to spend the night with my lover, not my boss."

Turning his head, Greg looked at Robert seriously, "You do realize that there's only one of me, right? Well, unless you count the evil clone in the closet, but I tend to turn him loose on Cuddy only."

"No, you turn him loose on anyone that annoys you," Robert answered calmly. "And no, I can't think of you as my boss when we're out of the hospital. You do enough bossing around when we're there, but here... I need to know that what I do and say won't affect our work." He shook his head. "Why are we talking about this? I thought we were celebrating."

Greg made a face that showed he knew Robert was right before turning on the bench to face his lover. "I'm rather impressed that you've managed to separate the two so completely." Pulling Robert between his legs, Greg leaned back and looked up at him. "I haven't treated you any differently yet, now have I?"

"No, rest assured that you are acting like the same bastard, and I don't know if I'm really good at separating." He really wasn't. In fact, he spent way too much time trying to figure out if something he did or said would push Greg too far, if it would cost him the relationship and possibly his job.

Robert crouched in front of Greg, and rested a hand on Greg's knee. "It's exactly why I'm trying to avoiding discussing work...because I'm not that good."

"Well, at least I'm doing my job correctly, then." Greg lifted his hand, and slid it into Robert's hair. The touch felt oddly intimate and therefore strange, but that pretty much characterized their entire relationship. Fucking was something Greg understood, but this was more than that, and at times, he felt he was a stranger looking in and trying to figure what the hell he was doing. "Fine...no work talk. That leaves us what? Television and sex?"

Heaven forbid they ever talk about something personal, but then Greg was a master at avoiding anything that could be construed as a personal life. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I bet dear Dr. Wilson tried to celebrate with you," Robert added with a little too much resentment, but he was jealous of the relationship the two men shared. He knew it was platonic, but it was almost sinful that two people could be so close without being a couple.

"Wow, I do believe that was a rather blatant display of jealousy. I didn't know you cared." Greg smirked a bit, and used his grip in Robert's hair to pull him up into a slow, deep kiss. When he drew back, Greg's face was almost serious. "No, actually he didn't. He's out with his wife, or something."

"Not jealous...not in the way you mean." Robert reached for Greg's jeans, and unbuttoned them with practice. "However, we will celebrate and since I'm already on my knees, or close to it..." He shifted until he was truly on his knees, and nuzzled Greg's crotch. Sex was fine, sex made talking unnecessary and chased doubts away.

Leaning back, Greg leaned his elbows on the keys, the piano knocking out a horrid mass of sound as he frowned. One hand reached back to flip the lid down before leaning back again. His hand was still locked in Robert's hair, and Greg slid it down to the back of his lover's neck. "I can honestly say I've never gotten blown sitting on my piano bench. There's that inventiveness ag..." He would've continued, but the feel of Robert's hand as his cock was pulled free of his boxers stole the rest of the sentence.

Robert's fingers slid over the awakening prick, feeling it harden under his touch. "I like you speechless," he said with amusement, before leaning down, his tongue brushing against the head of Greg's cock. He looked up from under his lashes, trying to watch his lover.

Yes, speechless was a good look on Greg. Moaning and cursing could be good, too. The truth was that Robert enjoyed giving a blowjob, and Greg's reaction was a pleasurable bonus.

Robert's enjoyment of it was pretty evident as his lips slid over Greg's skin. It was still a struggle for Greg, hard to let go and just feel something. Anything really. Emotions were simply uncomfortable because they were messy and out of control. People lied for emotional reasons and that complicated everything.

Again Robert drove the thoughts from Greg's brain as his tongue glided across the slit. Dropping his head back, Greg moaned and tried to think of some way to let Robert know it felt really fantastic, but every word that came to mind was cliche and would sound stupid, he thought.

Robert smirked, or he would have if he didn't have a mouth filled with cock, and if they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. "Move." He pulled Greg's hips toward the edge of the bench, before pulling the pants and boxers all the way down to Greg's ankles. He took Greg's balls in his hand, rolling them in his palm while his mouth returned to Greg's cock.

The wood of the bench was warm and smooth against Greg's ass. "Christ..." The heat and slick slide of Robert's mouth on his dick sent pleasure sliding down Greg's spine. His hands gripped Robert's head lightly, for once, not directing his lover's actions. Every so often Greg had a desire to just touch Robert, a desire that confused him even as he slid his fingers over his lover's face.

Robert looked up while his hand made its way under Greg's shirt, and remembered just why he enjoyed this so much. He might be the one on his knees, but he also was the one to see those honest emotions that Greg carefully hid when people were around. He shouldn't think like that, he knew, because this was too fragile. It was easier to ignore the gentle touch over his face, and concentrate on the salty taste on his tongue.

Greg's groans grew louder as he looked down and watched Robert's lips stretched around his dick. The sight sent another wave of lust through Greg's body, his breathing changing to sharp pants. His hips moved slightly, working with the rhythm of Robert's mouth. "Bed..."

It was Robert's turn to groan. With his mouth now free, he kissed Greg's thigh while his fingers closed on the wet cock. "Let me do this for you...please." Why was he even the one pleading? But then he was the only one concerned that this was a quid pro quo arrangement, and didn't want it to be like that.

Robert looked so needy and eager that even though Greg felt himself wanting to say no, he was nodding. His fingers relaxed and began combing through Robert's hair. "Fine...I'll let you." Greg's words might seem a bit harsh, but his voice was soft.

"Let me." Robert couldn't help the chuckle. "Only you, Greg." But he had better things to do than talk. He ran the flat of his tongue over the underside of Greg's prick, from base to head, before sucking the length down. He could feel the hard cock throb in his mouth, and doubled his efforts, sucking just like Greg liked, his hands working to increase the pleasure.

That was definitely one thing Greg had no difficulty praising, Robert had one hell of a mouth, especially when he chose to use it to his best ability. Greg's hips lifted off the seat as moans spilled continuously from his lips. "Christ..." That strangled word was all the warning Robert had before Greg's body shuddered and he emptied into his lover's mouth.

Robert swallowed greedily, before looking up with a smirk. "Happy birthday, Greg." He rose up, leaning against his lover, and captured Greg's lips with his, enticing Greg's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it with almost the same fervour, before pulling away with a sigh.

"Definitely better than the way it had been going. Thank you." Greg's smile was sardonic, as it almost always was, but he still reached out to pull Robert harder against him. With his lips against his lover's, Greg sighed softly. "Are you staying?"

Robert had no problem hearing the invitation and implied permission in those three words. Over a year working with Greg, and he was finally becoming an expert in House to English translations. "I'd like that." He stood up and grinned. "Besides, celebration isn't over yet."

"Oh goody. Is there cake? I like cake." Greg's fingers slid into Robert's hair. There was something about the texture of it or the color, but something that kept attracting Greg's hands even when he didn't know why.

"Next year, I'll get you cake. This year we'll have to do with cream." Oh good, he could actually talk about the future without his voice cracking. He could even smile when talking about cream. He was either brave or totally insane.

Robert shook his head, and then covered Greg's hand with his. "Is that offer for bed still open?"

Part of Greg was nearly panicking because Robert was talking next year and next year was 365 days away. Focusing on the bed part of that, Greg nodded. "Yes. Offer of bed is still open." Greg reached for his cane and let go of Robert's head. "You can even lead the way so I get to watch your ass."

For a moment, Robert thought that he'd seen something in Greg's expression, but it was gone before he could discern it. He decided that it was probably pain from the leg; it was better than to think that he'd upset his lover simply by mentioning the next year.

Robert straightened up, and smiled. "Always so practical, Dr. House. I shouldn't want to disappoint you, of course." He began to walk toward the bedroom, without turning. A smile, his accent, and the physical distance, no matter how brief, all combined to give them time to raise their barriers again.

It was inevitable, but this was life with Greg, and Robert had accepted the rules when they had began this relationship. Maybe time would change things, but for tonight he wouldn't worry, but would do his best to make this birthday memorable.


End file.
